Poet Smurf (Empath stories)
"There is no universe without a verse." Homer "Poet" Smurf is a Smurf character who is part of the EMPATH: The Luckiest Smurf story series. History Poet is born the son of Picasso and Ninette, the village artist and poetess, and is the brother of Painter and Sculptor, although unlike the rest of his family he doesn't have a French accent. At around 50 years of age, Poet lost both his parents to an unknown disease and was raised mostly by Papa Smurf. Later in life, when Poet became a Christian, he was inspired to come up with a translation of the Holy Bible that used the same Greek and Hebrew texts as Tapper's Translation did, calling it the King Smurf Version. Though a few Smurfs found it interestingly poetic as well as dramatic, hardly anybody used it because they couldn't understand the form of language that was used in that translation. His grandson Tyndale updated this particular translation with more modern words to replace archaic ones, though keeping the same language style as the original, calling it the Revised King Smurf Version. Personality He is very meticulous about his craft of poetry and would spend hours just trying to find the right words that rhyme. Often he would get into fights with his brother Painter whenever they're working on the same subject that they want to have exclusive rights of presenting as their own original work. In his presentation of his poetic works, which he often if not always titles as "An Ode To...", Poet rolls his R's. He rarely does the honor of presenting the works of his fellow Smurfs, such as the reading of Empath's poem when he was thought to have died during his swim across the Pool Of Souls on Redemption Day. Poet does not like smoking or taking any kind of mood-altering substance other than drinking wine. At one time Poet was addicted to the powerful magic of the Orb Of Euphoria that was given to him by Allura the witch, but after Empath helped break his addiction, Poet foreswore the use of any sort of magic for inspiration. Role He is the village bard who likes to craft and recite his own poems, with his subject usually being whatever strikes his fancy. He is also a playwright who collaborates with Narrator and an author of his own fictional works. He is one of Empath's teachers in the various art skills he has acquired over the years. Skills * Master Of Languages, including Greek, Latin, and Hebrew, which he learned to read over the years. Clothing And Appearance Poet wears standard white Smurf clothes, and usually carries a lyre or a quill and parchment. His physique as a Smurf is considered slim. Voice Actor His desired voice actor would be Oliver Vaquer, who was the voice of Robert Lutece from the Bioshock Infinite video game. Notes * His birth name of Homer is from that of the classical Greek poet. * Unlike his cartoon show counterpart, Poet doesn't prefix the title of every poem he writes with "An Ode To..." Category:Empath the Luckiest Smurf characters Category:Males Category:Smurfs Category:Artists Category:Empath's generation Smurfs Category:Smurf Village residents Category:Schtroumpf clan Smurfs Category:VicGeorge2K9's articles Category:Heterosexual characters Category:Nature worshipers Category:Multiple media universe imports Category:Christians